1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hole diggers and more particularly pertains to a new multiple attachment hole digger for forming holes of various sizes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of hole diggers is known in the prior art. More specifically, hole diggers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art hole diggers include U.S. Pat. No. 4,209,903; U.S. Pat. No. 4,966,238; U.S. Pat. No. 4,633,957; U.S. Pat. Des. 302,512; U.S. Pat. No. 5,273,331; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,659,127.
In these respects, the multiple attachment hole digger according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of forming holes of various sizes.